1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for using geographical location to determine element and area information to provide to a computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business analytics (BA) refers to the skills, technologies, applications and practices for continuous iterative exploration and investigation of past business performance to gain insight into customer data and use the information on customer patterns and data to develop business plans and direct sales efforts. Business analytics focuses on developing new insights and understanding of business performance based on data and statistical methods. Business analytics may utilize data, statistical and quantitative analysis, explanatory and predictive modeling, data mining and fact-based management to drive decision making Analytics may be used as input for human decisions or automated decision processes.
Business analytic systems analyze data and provide business intelligence in the form of reports or other representations of business intelligence data that is often provided in a set of predefined data for the end users. An average business user often is limited to these authored reports
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for determining business intelligence from gathered business data.